


双生花

by della121



Category: jiemomianbao
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/della121/pseuds/della121





	双生花

“唔……”  
现在不是空白了，是浆糊。  
张云雷纯属那种不为所动勾引无用的人，偏偏治他有一套。张磊有几次腻着他耍小性子，得他‘伺候’一顿一时半会儿也不敢再招惹，过几天又记吃不记打的往上凑。  
他小心翼翼地回应这个来者不善的吻，脑回路快烧化了也想不起来哪儿不小心戳他肺管子了。

修长的指尖沿着顺妥的大褂描摹底下覆盖的线条，从胸前一路下滑，数到身侧最后一颗扣子下钻进去，撩了大褂摸他猫儿一样柔软的肚皮。水裤的松紧带儿是个无比方便的设计，扯着滑溜溜的料子随便一扽就能贴边儿塞进一只手去。张云雷远比杨九郎更知道这副身子哪儿敏感，勾着腰窝打了个转儿就摸到尾骨上头。  
整齐的贝齿蹭着他粉红的舌细碎的刁难，轻易被撩拨起的闷哼被憋到鼻尖儿喘出来，平日挺得笔直的腰背这会儿也软塌塌地倚在墙上。张磊有点儿想躲，睫毛颤颤地抬眼看他。

与自己一般无二的那双眼睛里盛满了坦荡的热烈。

“做不做？”  
接吻而已，他几分钟内就切了种状态，湿润饱满的唇张合吐字时分明蹭在他脸侧，而低哑哑的嗓音却从胸膛直击耳膜。  
大致是没有比这更能蛊惑人的。眼前俏丽丽一张面孔迅速飞红，雪白的颈子也跟着不知所措起来，皮肤上蒸腾的艳粉一直蔓延到大褂遮着看不到的地方去。

“我，我还有一场……”  
他试图拒绝的话说了一半又弱弱的收了音，心里装了不清不白的难言之欲，小腹酥麻分明是着了他的道儿，兀自咬着嘴唇去勾他裤腰。  
张云雷握住他的手亲了亲他腮边熟透的颜色，手从大褂底下抽出来隔着布料在他腰间的软肉上掐了一把。  
“自个儿脱。”

 

可叹杨九郎永远见识不到野猫儿被豢养的模样。

他惯爱穿颜色鲜艳的大褂，今天这身年轻的亮蓝显白，头颗盘扣被两只修长的手指挑开，粉色肌肤隐在后头似露不露，只依稀瞧见颈下锁骨也泛了红。  
第二颗扣子与系孔脱离时褂子的前扇儿将将垂下一角，该有的山水开始显露，比如他身前那个多年的纹身，比如他长了点儿肉之后不再肋条分明的胸膛，比如前几日留下的还未完全消退的情事痕迹。  
三一个扣子在肋叉骨侧边儿，张磊被他堵在逼仄的角落里几乎脸贴脸，胳膊折过去勉强摸到了又使不上劲儿，手指为难得想抽筋。  
“你、靠后点儿……”  
“费劲，平常不解扣子一绝吗。”张云雷日常嫌弃，往后退了一步把旁边妆台上的东西扒拉到一边，扶着人坐到桌面，松手时顺手帮他把那颗盘扣拨开。

大褂松散的挂在肩上，张磊老老实实坐那儿晃腿，看着他架上眼镜老艺术家模样认真的按着瓶瓶罐罐上的文字挑择，心跳不着痕迹地快起来。故作镇定地抬手摸张云雷垂在额前的刘海，“没有润滑就不用了呗。”  
“疼死你丫。”他利落地打掉那只爪子，“有功夫说话先把裤子脱了。”

 

等到张磊光溜儿的下半身暴露在空气中，张云雷终于是选中了一瓶玫瑰精油，掰开盖子把芬芳气味儿的液体在掌中捏了一小滩。张磊托着他的手放到鼻子底下嗅了嗅，撇嘴。

“姑娘才用这个。”  
“哪儿的姑娘有你香？”  
“你闭嘴！”

不动声色的流氓。臊得张磊直想把手里的东西糊他一脸。

 

张云雷挑眉笑得颇具痞色，握着他两只骨节分明的手指裹在淡黄清澈的液体里沾湿，扯出一丝银线往他身下带。  
“会弄吗，我教你？”  
“我会！”  
张磊简直要被他挤兑的背过气去，硬是梗着脖子逞强，极力在他面前证明自己是个性生活能自理的成年人。

张云雷就无所事事扯过把椅子来，摘了眼镜坐在妆台前，眯起眼睛老神在在地看张磊红着脸做些淫靡物事。  
何等香艳场景，干净的水蓝色大褂挡不住的风情。他蜷起条腿坐高一块儿，自力更生的时候白玉雕琢的指骨节节深入嫩红的穴口又抽出，湿淋淋的指头去蘸张云雷举到身前的掌心里的液体。  
他总归是面皮儿极薄的人，虚张声势的气焰坚持没一会儿就丢了嚣张的劲头儿，被赤裸裸盯着时就垂下眼睫安安静静地不出声，粉白的身子一层一层犯热，长睫毛抖呀抖地扑闪。

剧场的音响声音传到后台最里头就削弱许多，张磊没有过几次用现场相声做bgm的经历，仅剩的理智试图去听这场活的进度，然而罪恶感层层蔓延起来，羞耻更甚。  
情欲沿着尾骨向上烧灼，他两颊的红潮久久不退，颤巍巍地抬另一只手去推张云雷，“你…别看我。”

“哟，还知道害羞呐，你什么样儿我没见过？”他不客气地反手握住他调笑，指尖在那微汗的手心里摩挲几下，扯着他单手去腰间解裤子拉链，“过来。”  
掌间余下的精油往身下硬了半天的物件儿上一抹，扶过人来往胯间坐。  
“上来自己动。”

这人真的忠爱骑乘，不论在上边儿下边儿都是。

殷红软嫩的穴口吸着柱身，略一动就顺滑的吃进去大半，张云雷扶着他的腰，摸了桌上那瓶精油凑到眼前看。  
“还挺好使，回去买点儿用？”  
“天地良心，人家有自己本职工作、”张磊悬在半截儿缓缓往下磨蹭，正活儿还没开始腿就软透了，忍不住扒着张云雷肩膀控诉，“你是人不是人了还，别看它了……”

他分神说话时下头的肌肉总无意识的收缩，随着喘息一抽一抽的紧，张云雷只得皱着眉头扔下手里的瓶子，拍拍他紧绷的臀肉，“放松点儿，快给哥哥勒断了。”  
“断了才好不欺负人、”  
张磊嗓子眼儿里闷了细微的呻吟，由他架着才松了劲儿坐到底，大腿根儿软软的夹着他的腰动弹不得。张云雷抚着他细瘦的脊背又往下沉了沉，所幸他伏在上头轻的像朵云，帮着活动起来一点儿不费事。

 

大褂长长的前襟儿撩起来遮着俩人下半身，动了没几下那抹脆生生的水蓝就从白玉似的光滑肩臂上滑落下来，袖子还裹着他两条软乎的小细胳膊，一气儿层叠杂乱的堆在腰间。

猎物入了圈套，伺机而动的豹子也准备入正活儿。  
“诶，问你个事儿。”张云雷捻着他裸露的细嫩皮肉循循善诱，温和的语气满是坦白从宽的意思，“上一场跟杨九郎闹什么别扭呢？”

他话一出口张磊就嗅到了危险的气息，顿时有点儿蔫儿，本能已经意识到今天是戳到他哪根肺管子以及自己掉进什么样的陷阱了。  
“没、没闹……”  
“没？不说是吧。”张云雷面色沉下来，箍着他企图讨好扭动的腰把他摁坐在自己腿间，完全不讲技巧地直顶弄着里头那一点缓缓磨蹭，丝毫没觉得这起子恶劣手段与杨九郎如出一辙，“谁许你擅自改活了？”

“我艹……”张云雷摸他弱点最准，他完全下意识地骂出来，体内那根直挺挺地捣进去，眼泪瞬间逼到眼角，软了手脚连呼吸都开始发颤。  
“别骂街，乖乖。”  
一只玉手覆上抵在自己小腹处的东西。张云雷也不急着问话，手上轻重分明地撸动几下就弄得人方寸大乱，拇指在铃口摩挲，粘腻的液体滴状涌出顺着指缝儿染了一手。伏在耳边缠绵娇软的喘息一阵重过一阵，张云雷勾着他脖子细密的吻，待到人受不住时又径自掐在根儿处不让射，强迫他乱了的头脑清醒过来。

“哥哥你别、我错了……”  
张磊跟他在一块儿的时候通常坚持不了太久，快感临近高潮不得释放，难受极了忍不住就开口求饶。  
“着什么急。”折磨人的工夫点到为止，他松了劲又扶着他上下活动起来，慢慢悠悠的给人舒缓着捯口气儿，“说说哪儿错了啊？”  
“候场时候儿我想抽烟来着，小眼八叉的他不让我抽——”  
层层快感如同退潮又回涨，一口气儿愈发不上不下卡在喉头，左右是躲不过去的交代了。张磊骑在人身上也没什么自主权，头昏脑胀时恨不能就掐着他脖子催他快点儿。  
幸而还知道惜命。

“那你就跟人闹脾气了？”想也知道这俩人不能有什么要紧事，张云雷被他小孩子脾性气得发笑，一巴掌掴在他屁股上，“候场了还抽，知道演《九艺》吗？”  
“知道——哎呀快没时间了、爷……”  
他被欺负地要哭，泪珠子已经挂在睫毛上莹莹欲坠。张云雷也让他闹腾得紧，脑子里活像装了几只七嘴八舌的鸭子，瞟一眼挂钟楞是压住了性子不紧不慢的继续说服教育。

“那待会儿跟你九郎哥低个头，第三个活不许带着气上台了，听见没？”  
命在他人手，不能不低头。  
数不清第几次反革命失败了，张磊完全丧失反抗意识，凄凄惨惨地乖巧点头，感觉自己大概是体会到‘道高一尺魔高一尺二’的真谛了。

 

至此才总算给个痛快。  
张云雷拥着他起身，舍弃掉活动不便的小破椅子，把人摁在妆台上压了个实在。  
“快点儿快点儿。”  
“催催催，要命。”他狠狠顶入手底下这副软滑的身子，捏着张磊仰起的脖颈从后边儿亲他，鼻尖蹭着敏感的耳廓逼他扭过头来，瞧他微阖着双眼的迷乱神色，湿润的眼角沾了泪痕，十分投入的喘得抽抽搭搭。  
一个模子刻出来的两张面孔，他瞧着眼前那股子不经意间流露的万种风情，仿佛就看见了自己在杨九郎身上是什么模样。

难得也耳根子发起热来。

 

掐着时间草草收尾，还留了几分钟歇息的余地。张云雷揽着他去沙发上窝着，软塌塌的温热身子从凌乱的大褂里三下两下剥出来，顺手拽了件外套扔过去盖着。给人清理身子的工作有朝一日也落在自己头上。

“你不向着我。”

张磊吃了亏似的吭哧吭哧地委屈，扯着他衣领子把他拉低了，咬着嘴唇一脑袋埋进他肩窝里。  
“矫情，谁不是为了你好。”张云雷垂着眼皮儿笑，仔细地给他擦净了身下的浊液，又摸着他后颈安抚，偏过头去细细吻他情热未散的耳垂，“你九郎哥还不够向着你？照样跟人使脾气。”  
说话的气声搔在发丝儿上痒痒的，张磊使劲蹭了蹭，一句话不说。

“听话，我去收拾收拾，你自己喝点水，待会儿给你拿大褂过来。”


End file.
